Invention Intervention
by scuderia tifosi
Summary: Reboot. When one of Squawkencluck's inventions breaks loose and turns things in London, and itself, invisible, it's up to the Danger Agents to retrieve it. A parody of The Penguins of Madagascar episode of the same name.


**All rights belong to their respective owners.**

Outside the Danger HQ, there was rumbling and shaking. It was revealed to be coming from the lab, where Colonel K and the agents were outside.

The explosion blew open the lab's door which fell onto the Danger Agents. "Rounding error! Sorry!" said Squawkencluck. DM then lifted the door up.

"Professor!" Colonel K called out, as she brought out a toaster. "What in Neptune's net is that?"

"My latest creation, Colonel. An infra-red herring toaster!" Fish skeletons popped out of the toaster. "Uh...I guess it wasn't infra-ready yet." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ooh..." DM then chuckled as he touched a fish skeleton and got zapped, sending him flying backwards.

The Colonel continued. "Your inventions have been a parade of disasters. Jeapordizing us, the HQ and London itself."

"And the outlying boroughs." added Penfold.

"I admit there have been some... unexpected outcomes-" she was interrupted by the Colonel.

"Until further notice, there will be no inventions, experiments, or envelope-pushing of any kind!"

Squawkencluck gasped, Penfold gasped, and DM burped electricity.

* * *

That night, Squawkencluck snuck into her lab, and then started inventing without Colonel K noticing, then suddenly, Penfold, who was wearing Giraffe Warrior onesies bumped into her.

"AARGH!" Both of them exclaimed in surprise.

"Professor, are you..." Penfold then noticed her invention. "ENVELOPE PUSHING?!"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing!"

"No you couldn't, I just got up to get a drink of water!"

"Oh. Well...I could ask you a question, one involving long division. And THEN you'd be in the hot seat, wouldn't you?" Penfold stared at her. "Alright, fine, yes, I'm inventing... Just a little. Bordering on a lot. I call it the Transparent Matter Maker, or Transmatterer for short. It turns things invisible!"

"Well, why not just call it an invisibility ray?!"

"Someone already took the domain. AGAIN, the Internet has vexed me!"

"But what about the Colonel's order?!"

"I am going to prove to him that I can invent something that won't go haywire! Note the fail safes..." She put safety equipment on the Transmatterer with Penfold looking concerned. "Trust me, nothing can go wrong." The safety equipment then fell on Penfold. "Ow."

"Except that!"

* * *

The following night, Squawkencluck went to Hyde Park to try out the Transmatterer. She stopped by a tree.

"Ah, inert organic matter, an ideal test!" She turned on the Transmatterer which shot the tree with a laser, turning it invisible and revealing a semi-antromorphic squrriel sleeping on nothing. "For the win! This'll show the Colonel!"

The squirrel then woke up. "Wha? He-he-hey!" He noticed that he was in mid-air.

"Fred? Fred, don't panic, I can explain..."

"I guess while I was asleep, I turned into a flying squirrel!"

He then walked off and fell onto the Transmatterer's laser, before bouncing off it and then the control panel button which fired the device. The beam entered a House Of Mirrors store, ricocheting across mirrors inside before exiting the store. It bounced off a car's wheel hub cap, a side-view mirror of a delivery truck, and headed straight for the Transmatterer. "AARGH!" She jumped out of the way just before the beam turned the invention invisible. "Leave it to you to find the one variable I hadn't planned for, the Transmatterer turning ITSELF invisible!"

"You're welcome. If you need help with anything else, I'll be...err...So where's my tree again-!" He walked right into it.

She sighed. "Back to the lab!" She climbed onto the invisible Transmatterer and drove away.

* * *

At a street corner, Dr. Isembard King Kong Brunel peeked out from behind a lamp-post when he heard an engine of something being driven. He saw Squawkencluck riding on nothing through the streets. "What is that silly-willy chicken up to? No, It could not be, is she...miming?" He approached the front of her Transmatterer. "Lame!"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Eh...your mime? It is so lame with the floaty-floatiness. Watch and learn..." He did the Shrinking Box gag. "The box is being too small! Eh!" He pretended to pull rope. "UHGH! This rope is so HEAVY! Uhgh!" He mimed walking against the wind. "Uhgh! Uhgh! The wind is so strong! AHGH! And very dry! Eh, my lips are chapping!"

"I'm not miming, I'm-"

"That's true. Your mime savvies are, eh, feh! Watch, I will mime it better for you." He hopped on the invisible Transmatterer, right in front of her.

"No, no, no! Stop! Get off!"

He then pressed random buttons on the control panel, not actually seeing it. "You see? I am so good, that I can even feel what it is I am miming!"

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're getting in the way!"

He then grabbed her by the shoulders. "No, YOU'RE getting in the way-" The Transmatterer then full throttled in reverse through a brick wall, into the park, dropping both inventors.

"THE TRANSMATTERER!"

Brunel, still dazed from the fall, replied. "The what-sa-matterer?"

They ran after the Transmatterer through the park until it drove into the city.

She saw a black London cab brake and then nothing crashing into it, and then lasers coming out of nothing. "Oh, no! The Transmatterer's firing randomly!" She dodged a blast and then dived into a bush for protection. "Brunel, get down!"

"Oh, I WILL get down! To this funky light show! Ahehe!" He then dodged the lasers with smooth dance moves while the beams turned a bench, a tree, and a lamp-post invisible.

She then crawled up to him. "Brunel!" He got annoyed. "WHAT?!" A beam then struck him, turning him invisible.

"ARGH!...er...Brunel, I don't wanna alarm you, but you're kind of...invisible!"

"Of course I'm invincible, I am the greatest inventer alive, you know, that's how we do!"

"No, no! See-through!"

"See through what?"

"You!"

"No, I see through YOU! You are jealous of my sick mime skills!"

She handed him a mirror. "OKAY, LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

"Okay, I will-" He then saw nothing. "YIPE! I'M A VAMPIRE!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Duckula, who was nearby.

Squawkencluck then heard something crashing. "Nooooo! The Transmatterer! It's headed for downtown!" She turned to both of them. "I'll be back to fix this!"

Brunel then looked in the mirror again. "Hey, check it out! Not here!"

Squawkencluck then ran onto the middle of a street, where car alarms were blaring, and stopped. "Lost it! I'm gonna need some help."

* * *

Later, back at the HQ, Squawkencluck got Penfold to help her find the Transmatterer.

She looked out of the lab's door right into the living room. "All clear, no sign of the Colonel."

"Maybe you should just tell him-"

"NO! This is only a minor setback. I'm sure, between the two of us, we'll be able to find an invisible machine randomly roaming the city." She then tossed Penfold out of the entrance, who landed right in front of Colonel K and DM. "And where are you two going?" asked the Colonel.

"Oh, um...we were just going to..." said Penfold.

"...Get some snowcones!"

"Snowcones?...Ah, good call, a little Arinara is just what this agency needs. C'mon, men!" The two then saw a building dissappearing. "Sweet sour corn! That building just disappeared!" He turned to them. "I know who's behind this!..."

"You...you do?" asked Squawkencluck.

"Dr. Brunel! This has his mad hand-prints all over it! NOT THIS TIME, BRUNEL! YA' HEAR ME?! YA' TALL-HATTED FREAK!" Squawkencluck then let out a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the street, an elephant was eating peanuts. A still invisible Brunel snuck into the stand and took a couple of nuts. "And just where do you think YOU'RE going?..." He tried to grab the peanut, but Brunel hung on to it. "Something's wrong with these n  
uts!"

"I'll say, you got elephant-boogies all over them!" The elephant yelled and recoiled in surprise. "This 'not being seen' has it's fun side! He-he!"

* * *

~Later, the Danger Agents arrived at an undisclosed location in the city.~

"Funny business at 12 o'clock!" exclaimed Danger Hedgehog, as two squad cars sped from a bunch of lasers, which turned one car invisible, making the cops inside look like they were zooming in mid-air.

Penfold then asked Squawkencluck. "What're we gonna tell Chief?"

"You mean, until I think of something that's plausible, but not the truth?"

Another building disappeared. "We're onto your sick monkey trick!" DM exclaimed. He dodged another laser, which struck a DDC News van, exposing the mouse and rhino news anchors, who were in the middle of having hot dogs. "Huh?" They exclaimed.

More lasers then struck the London Bridge, as well as a welcome to Battersea sign, making them disappear. The cars and pedestrians on said bridge appeared to be floating in mid-air.

Meanwhile, in an office building, a worker was in the pantry, preparing to eat a burger. "Well," he prepared to take a bite when another laser turned the building invisible, Everyone and everything appeared to be floating in mid-air. "I may just get up and quit."

Another laser then struck the Waterloo monument. "CURSE YOU, BRUNEL!" exclaimed Colonel K.

"Professor! Professor! PROFESSOR!" exclaimed Penfold.

"Penfold, I'm sorry for this sudden emotional outburst, but YOU NEED TO FOCUS!"

"Oh, I'm okay." Another thing disappeared. "NO, I'M NOT!"

"Look, we've found the Transmatterer," Another laser fired. "so that's good."

"Right!" Two lasers fired. "Jolly good!"

"Now," Another laser. "I just need to get close to shut it down!"

"Then that's-" Yet another laser. "-easy peasy for you."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" She then realized that everyone heard her, and covered her beak. DM then glared at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the streets, a still invisible Brunel tosses a ball at Birch Badboy. "Hello? Who's messin' with me?" He picked up the ball. "Show your face!" Brunel picked up the ball while chuckling. "Crikey!" said Birch as he saw that the ball was floating. He then pursued the ball while Brunel jumped over him, Birch turned around and jumped over the ball. Brunel and then threw the ball at him. "Oof! Grrrgh!" Birch then continued chasing the ball.

* * *

At another part of the city, DM, Penfold, Colonel K and Squawkencluck hid behind a car, while the other agents hid behind other parked vehicles. DM was looking at the invisible Transmatterer through the night-vision feature of his iPatch. "Man, that monkey's really-" A guy shouted "My car!" as he ran in front of him. "-kicked up the crazy..." Someone screamed as something was zapped as a car alarm went off. "Some sort of... invisible weapon."

"Meaning that the weapon turns things invisible, and, ironically, is invisible itself." Said Squawkencluck, and DM turned to glare at her. "...Of course, I'm totally guessing."

"Why would Brunel make an invisibility ray? Time travel is more his thing."

"Um...Who can fathom the mind of an evil genius, right?"

"Right!" Said the colonel. "Professor, deranged monkey options."

"Ooh, the bus." Penfold said and pointed at an abandoned London bus.

"Penfold, that's quitter talk!" said DM. "This unit does not cut and run!"

"No, I say we ram it with the bus!"

Squawkencluck protested. "You can't! That might destroy the Trans-"

"-portation system as we know it?" said Colonel K. "Nah, it's just one bus!"

* * *

Meanwhile, still at Hyde park, two mountain gorillas were by a tire swing attached to a tree. One is swinging on it while the others waits for his turn.

"Yo, Bada! It's my turn!"

The oeher gorilla was then shoved off the swing by Brunel.

"Hey, What you do that for?" said the gorilla who was on the swing.

"I didn't do nothin'!"

"Yo, you givin' me the business?"

"Absolutely, I'm not givin' you da business!"

"Somebody's givin' me the business."

"Well, it ain't me, though!"

"Then who's givin' me the business?"

They then noticed the tire swinging by itself. "Ah, what? Have you not seen a tire swing swinging all by itself before?" said Brunel. "Hehe!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the bus, the agents were preparing to start the vehicle. DM started the ignition, Colonel K was behind the wheel, and Penfold pulled the throttle lever. "Men? I won't lie to you, the odds that we pull through all this are less than a White Christmas in Tallahasse!" Squawkencluck then looked at the Colonel. "Florida?" Penfold then stared at him. "Generally warmish in December." Both of them stared at him. "How about this? The odds stink!"

Penfold then whispered to Squawkencluck. "Tell him!" she relented.

"Colonel, I-"

"-feel the same, Professor! It's been an honor serving with you, too! Let's roll!" He floored it, the bus then accelerated towards the Transmatterer, It fired many lasers at the bus, before one struck the vehicle, turning it invisible, revealing everyone zooming in mid-air. "Steady," said DM, as more lasers fired at their direction. "Steady...JUMP!" and all the agents jumped off of bus quickly, as another laser went through it. The bus rammed into Transmatterer, turning it semi-visible. "We stopped Brunel, saved the city, and lived to tell about it! Good on us!" The transmatterer then sounded like it was going to blow. Everyone then recoiled in fright. The colonel then asked, "Professor? Report?" Squawkencluck then walked over to the Transmatterer.

She examined it up close. "Sounds like an overload, Colonel! If this thing explodes, it could turn EVERYTHING invisible!"

"Can you diffuse it?"

"Well, I..." She sighed "...I can reverse the polarity, making everything visible again, but I'd need my tools, and they're all the way back at the-"

"Got it!" said Danger Moth, who flew in with the toolbox.

Squawkencluck then tried to unscrew a nut with a wrench.

"I knew something bad was gonna happen." whispered Penfold.

"Relax, Penfold. All I need to do is push a series of geometrically shaped buttons in the right order! Square...Triangle...Hexagon...And the rarest of all, an Inverted Dodecahedron!"

"You really know your evil tall-hatted tech, there, Professor!" said the colonel. The machine began to shake, and she quickly pressed the buttons in order, and everyone leapt away. The Transmatterer exploded in light, turning everything it shot visible again.

* * *

Brunel, who was still invisible at this point, terrorized the mountain gorillas by holding a banana. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" He then stuck some bananas into their noses. "I am a spooky banaaaanaaaaa!" He then attacked them with one. "How do I sooouuuund in front of your stupefied hairy faces! Hahahaha!" Then he suddenly became visible again. "Maybe I am a magic talking fruit! Huh? Maybe! Look!"

One gorilla then noticed Brunel. "Yo', Bada, do you see what I see?"

"Silly monkey-apes! No one is seeing me!"

"Hey, we ain't nobody, lamer!" said the other gorilla.

"Uh...Monkey-apes? What're you doing?" Brunel then realized he was visible again. "AAAH! I'M HERE-!" The gorillas then punched him all the way to Arkwright. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!" He screamed all the way.

* * *

Back on the street, DM was examining the wreck of the Transmatterer, now completely visible, up close, with the iPatch. "Look at all these safety features!"

"Yes, clearly the invention itself was flawless!" replied Squawkencluck.

"Maybe if you'd step up you're game to Brunel's level, we could risk you back at the lab!" said the colonel.

"Well, as it turns out-"

"-turns out it's tough for you to appreciate someone else's achievements, I get it!"

"Uh, actually, I-"

"-dream of this kind of breakthrough! Well, keep dreaming. Maybe someday, who knows?"

"Uh, actually, I was going to say that I-"

"C'mon, men," said the colonel as Squawkencluck sighed. "we've earned those snowcones." They then walked away.

"Alright, let's just forget about it." The wreck then collasped.

 **Read and review!**


End file.
